Nous ne nous reverrons plus
by LonelyD
Summary: Même dans la mort, au Valhalla, Ragnar ne parvient pas à trouver la paix. / SPOILERS 3x06, Afterlife fic, léger ATHELNAR.


Fandom : Vikings.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création de Michael Hirst.

Pairing : très léger Ragnar/Athelstan.

Rating : K.

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, afterlife fic.

Note : SPOILERS sur l'épisode 3x06, _Born Again_. Ce texte est un moyen d'évacuer toute la tristesse que je ressens en ce moment même ( je vais avoir du mal à m'en remettre ). Il est inspiré de la dernière scène de l'épisode et notamment par la phrase "_We will never meet again, my friend_" que prononce Ragnar ( *PLEURS* ). C'est très, très court et très épuré aussi. J'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même, _bonne lecture_.

PS : j'ai pris le parti de laisser des mots en anglais dans le texte car prononcés par Ragnar ou Athelstan.

* * *

La douleur est fulgurante, mais la brûlure de la lame et la chaleur du sang sur son torse sont lentement remplacées par le froid. Il se bat jusqu'à la fin pour ne pas fermer les yeux, ne pas tomber à genoux dans la boue qui risque de le noyer. Une fois à terre, il n'aura pas la force de se relever.

Il tient bon et marche, sa main sur la plaie béante qui clame sa vie à cri ouvert. Il n'entend plus les hurlements autour de lui, pas plus qu'il ne voit les hommes et les femmes qui déjouent les caprices du sort. Il ne lâche pas sa hache et dans sa chute emmène une dernière vie avec lui.

Il est d'abord trompé par le silence qui l'engloutit, mais la lumière est si vive qu'elle le réveille. À travers sa paupière à demi-close, il perçoit les formes brillantes qui sont venus le chercher.

Il sent des bras l'accueillir et son corps paraît soudain si léger. Un fouet grince, des roues craquent et des sabots frappent sur une route invisible.

Plus Ragnar s'élève, plus il se met à rire et lorsque le char s'arrête brusquement, une larme orpheline coule de son seul œil.

* * *

La puissante étreinte d'Odin lui redonne vie. Il renaît.

_Like a baby_, se dit-il.

Un rictus plein d'amertume soulève en un éclair ses lèvres gercées.

Il aurait préféré ne pas s'en rappeler alors qu'il est sous la garde d'Odin. Il est bien trop vieux pour de si jeunes souvenirs.

Il ne devrait pas être triste. Bientôt il retrouvera ses compagnons d'armes valeureusement tombés au combat et embrassera tendrement sa fille bien aimée et ses fils décédés qu'il lui tarde de revoir.

* * *

Les descriptions n'ont rien de comparable à la grandeur du hall. Les portes dorées s'ouvrent sur des colonnes immenses qui se confondent avec les nuages. La table sculptée dans le bois par les plus talentueux charpentiers d'Odin semble ne pas avoir de fin. Guerriers, femmes et enfants se mêlent dans une marée humaine indéfinissable.

_Je ne les trouverai jamais_, est la première pensée qui percute son esprit.

Mais lui parviennent rapidement les salutations enthousiastes de ses amis depuis longtemps disparus. Leif, Arne et Torstein, assis ensemble, se lèvent comme un seul homme pour l'accueillir. Ils crient à ses oreilles, se moquent de sa face décrépite et de son œil manquant. Ils pourraient le faire pour toujours car il ne se souvient même plus que son corps ait un jour enduré la souffrance.

Son âme n'est pourtant pas guérie.

* * *

Sa coupe pleine de bière, sa couronne posée sur la tête de Torstein, ils délaissent ses compagnons d'armes pour traverser la foule autour de lui, vives vagues d'hommes et de femmes qui le serrent dans leurs bras et lui sourient comme s'il eût été un ami. Il n'en connait pourtant pas un seul.

Il s'arrête brusquement quand son œil discerne une chevelure blonde comme les blés qu'il a cultivé dans sa jeunesse, des blés qui se sont un jour perdus dans ces cheveux-là à une époque où Ragnar ne se souciait que de ses champs et d'un regard amoureux. Une robe bleue brodée de perles se perd au bas des pieds de son ancienne épouse. Il aurait pu reconnaître Lagertha de dos, parmi des milliers d'autres femmes. Il se souvient qu'elle est morte quelques années avant lui.

Elle discute avec une autre femme, brune de cheveux, plus petite et plus mince qu'elle. Deux petits garçons courent autour d'elles.

Ragnar accroche le regard de Siggy lorsqu'elle se tourne vers lui. Il hoche la tête, puis elle murmure dans l'oreille de Lagertha.

Il ne sait pas exactement comment va réagir son ancienne épouse car ils ne se sont pas quittés en très bons termes, mais elle a toujours eu une place dans son cœur et il doit s'assurer qu'elle va bien.

Son sourire est accueillant et apaisé quand il s'avance vers elle. Elle va jusqu'à lui tendre les bras que Ragnar accepte volontiers. Le geste qu'il retourne est facile et familier.

« Notre fille t'attendait, lui glisse-t-elle tout bas. »

Et il ne faut que quelques secondes à Ragnar pour apercevoir le sourire amusé de Gyda.

* * *

À chaque combat il se sent rajeunir. Il n'a plus été maître de son corps depuis longtemps. Les coups sont fluides et rapides. Lagertha est à ses côtés, ses fils aussi et quelques coudées plus loin, le Jarl Haraldson lui lance des regards entendus.

Tous les soirs, les morts reviennent à la vie et boivent et mangent à la table de leur Père à tous. Repus, les hommes du nord ont le sommeil lourd.

Il n'y a pas d'animosité au Valhalla. Les conflits n'existent plus, les peurs et pleurs non plus. Odin veille à ce que tous soient en paix.

Ragnar aimerait lui demander une faveur, mais il n'ose pas.

Alors il garde le silence et serre ses fils dans ses bras.

* * *

Quand Odin se lève de son trône, il ne paraît pas réel. C'est une illusion faite de lumière. Quand il parle, sa voix n'existe pas. Ce n'est rien qu'une brise sur le visage balafré et ridé de Ragnar.

Le légendaire Roi des vikings est pourtant certain de l'entendre et de le suivre.

« Par quoi es-tu tourmenté, Ragnar Lothbrok ? lui dit Odin. »

Ragnar se demande si c'est une expression sur son visage qui l'a trahi. Il n'ose pas mentir et préfère alors le silence.

« Que me caches-tu ? »

Sa main se ressert sur son poignet pour se protéger, là où il a soigneusement attaché une croix, mais il sait qu'il ne peut se cacher de l'œil d'Odin.

« Un ami, Lord Odin. Il n'est pas ici.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Dans un lieu qu'il appelait _heaven_ auprès d'un homme qu'il nommait _Jesus Christ_, fils de son dieu. Il est parti il y a bien longtemps et il me manque toujours. »

* * *

Lagertha lui lance un regard torve lorsqu'il empoigne la main de Gyda après avoir chuchoté à l'oreille de celle-ci. Il sait que sa fille le suivra.

« Où l'emmènes-tu ?

\- Nous reviendrons, ne t'inquiètes pas, se contente-t-il de lui répondre. »

Il disparaît aussi rapidement qu'il est venu, sans adresser un mot de plus à son ancienne épouse.

* * *

Le chemin est long. Il ne sait depuis combien de temps ils marchent, côte à côte, mais il ne sent aucune fatigue et Gyda continue de lui sourire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent enfin, tout n'est que lumière, même les portes qui s'ouvrent pour les laisser entrer.

Ils avancent au milieu de centaines de visages inconnus. Ragnar distingue parfois des corps, mais leurs courbes se perdent dans un flou indissociable.

Tout est calme, sans peine, ni souffrance. Il sent lui-même toutes ses inquiétudes doucement le quitter pour être absorbées par l'allégresse qui s'est emparée de lui. C'est comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'autre que cette lumière rassurante pour le veiller dans un répit qui se voudrait éternel.

Il pense même à s'arrêter un moment et rester ici pour toujours.

Mais cet endroit n'est pas le sien et il s'en souvient lorsqu'il perçoit finalement au milieu de tous ces êtres, qu'il ne sait ni homme, ni femme, des lèvres familières, un regard qu'il connait.

Il sent la main de Gyda glisser de la sienne pour le quitter, mais lui ne peut pas bouger, cloué sur place par une apparition à laquelle il ne croyait plus.

Il voit pourtant sa fille enlacer Athelstan et leurs deux sourires sereins illuminant leurs visages, ils s'avancent ensemble vers lui.

« _Ragnar_, perçoit-il. »

C'est comme s'il entendait de nouveau après avoir vécu dans un silence oppressant durant des années.

Il se met à pleurer quand Athelstan le prend dans ses bras et pose sa main sur l'arrière de son crâne nu pour le guider à son épaule.

« Je t'ai attendu longtemps, lui confie son ami. Je me demandais si tu viendrais.

\- Je te l'avais promis, chuchote-t-il d'une voix tremblante au milieu de sanglots qu'il ne peut contrôler. _Wherever you go, I will follow_. »

Le cœur d'Athelstan pour reposer contre le sien, le vide qui transperçait son âme depuis des années se comble enfin.


End file.
